1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of slides, and more particularly to a thin server rack rail applied in a server rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, industrial chasses are divided according to thickness into 1U, 2U and 3U sizes and installed horizontally and sequentially into a server rack, so that the industrial chasses are stored into server rack in a stacked form. If the server rack includes a plurality of frames vertically installed therein, and a plurality of installing holes or screw holes formed on opposite sides of each frame, a fixing member or a fixing screw may be used to mount the industrial chasses between the frames.
However, different server racks may come with the frames having the fixing holes or screw holes formed at different positions, so that it is necessary to choose appropriate fixing members and screws for the installation. In addition, the disassembling process required for maintenance and repair also causes inconvenience to users. In recent years, some manufacturers install a slide between a server rack and an industrial computer to overcome the aforementioned problems, and provide the features of stretching, overlapping and retracting the slide for pulling the industrial computer out from the server rack for use, pushing the industrial computer into the server rack for storage, or removing the industrial computer from the server rack for expansion, swap or maintenance.
At present, most of the rails of the industrial computer have a 3-stage structural design, and the structure comprises an outer rail, at least one first rolling ball board, a middle rail, at least one second rolling ball board, and an inner rail, wherein both opposite ends of the outer rail and the inner rail have a fixing base for installing into the installing holes or screw holes. For different functional requirements, manufacturers develop the slides with various designs. To prevent the slides from being pulled out too much and falling out during use, most slides have a captive design and thus the structure of the slides becomes complicated, and the volume of the components also increases. Therefore, related manufacturers spare no effect to reduce the thickness effectively while maintaining the original function in order to improve the drawbacks of the conventional slides.